I'd Die For Her
by Lucy Queen of the Stars
Summary: On the two Year anniversary of Natsu and Lucy meeting for the first time, Natsu decides they must spend the entire together, but what happens when they return to Lucy's home after a day of fun only to find a group of bandits ransacking the place. Find out in this one-shot


Life is hard when you finally realize who your mate is right when they start dating you worst frenemy. I'm mean how can I tell Luce that gray is not the one she's supposed to be with? She is the only one I can be with, and I Natsu Dragneel can't stand the way she smiles at that Ice Princess I can't stand it when she kisses him I hurt inside. And contrary to what people think I'm not dumb. I've known how I've felt since I met her, I've just ignored it but no more I have to tell her before it's too late. I could die without her, and I'm NOT exaggerating.

I look at my calendar

on my wall and realize that it's exactly 2 years since I met Lucy.

'What better day to tell her than our anniversary' I think to myself.

I put on some clothes and run to the nearest florist and bakery and get a bunch of stuff. Afterwards I "accidentally" run into Gray and tell him I'm going on a long mission to become stronger than him, making him wanna take a long mission too. After he gets on the train I head over to Lucy's apartment and set everything up while she's still sleeping. After hear a thud the shower water turns on.

'Great another 10 minutes' I think and run to the nearest jewelers. I pick out a very pretty ring and have it engraved-LH+ND=Together Forever-and run as fast as I can back. As soon as I get there I hear the water stop and I begin to make her breakfast. Soon after I hear her door open as she comes out of her room, slowly making her way to the kitchen.

"Good Morning" I said noticing she had tears in her eyes. "Luce what's wrong?"

"G-Gray b-broke up with m-me" she said sobbing and running into my chest. I carefully wrapped my arms around her and held her till her crying stopped. After I released her we quietly ate breakfast. "Um... Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?" I asked her.

"Why are you here and what's with the Flowers and stuff?" She asked me quietly.

"Um... Well... You see today is the two year anniversary of when we first met" I informed her smiling.

"Oh."

"So today you can only spend the day with me and I can only spend the day with you. K?" I was grinning, which made her laugh her oh so pretty laugh, making me grin wider.

"So... What do you want to do first, Natsu?" She asked.

"It's up to you"

"Well, I've been saving money since I started dating Gray-He insisted on paying for everything-and I wanna blow it at the fair" she was pulling a book from her shelf and opened it revealing a hollowed out inside with a lot of jewels.

"Can do!" I said smiling because she shorted Gray ( My face was like this :3 ).

* * *

So far I've won Lucy Three giant teddy bears, and we've gone on 6 rides (We ran into Wendy and she cast troia), and now we are on a Ferris wheel and I must say not having to worry about puking and being here with Lucy is a dream come true. But, I think she may be afraid of heights because when we got to the top Luce would not let go of me even now she had her arms wrapped around me.

"You ok?" I asked her after we got off the ride.

"Yeah just sleepy" she muttered, so I picked her up bridal style and walked back to her house. I opened her door and saw thief's ransacking the place. I laid Lucy down carefully and attacked the men I took them all out except for the leader who threw a blade at Lucy, but before it reached her I jumped in the way and got slice across the torso. Lucy got on her knees and crawled towards me. She looked at me with those big brown doe eyes crying.

"Luce, what's wrong why are you the one crying?" I asked frowning. "This doesn't matter to me, cuz I'd die for you."

"Why you idiot?" She asked /screamed.

"Because I love you" I answered sternly "Now I don't want to know how you feel, because it'll just make me sad. If you don't feel the same I'll be sad with heartbreak, but if you do feel the same way then I will have to face the fact that we could not be together. I just want to have this night in mind as I die, good bye Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail." I closed my eyes.

"Close curtain" I heard Erza say on the side. Lucy and I stood up and walked to the front of the stage in front of the the curtain with everyone else and we all took a bow.

"This play was written by Fairy Tail's own Salamander, Natsu Dragneel" Mira said into I microphone, before handing in to me.

"Before any of you leave here today I must say somethings. I wrote this play for my girlfriend Lucy because I know she likes this sort of stuff, and like the title suggests I'd die for her, and if you think it was really sappy then just know it can only get sappier and to those who enjoyed the play I hope you recorded it because it will not be preformed again. Sorry. Anyways" I said before walking over to Lucy and getting on one knee and pulling a small box out of my pocket and opened it revealing a beautiful diamond ring "Lucy will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?" I asked hopeful.

Smiling Lucy nodded "Yes! Yes! And another Yes!" She was practically squealing by the third yes.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Everyone had Clapped and whooped at the newly engaged couple.

Gray kept muttering "Way to sappy" in disbelief.

The men of the guild kept on congratulating Natsu and was in awe at how he stayed relatively mature during his acting.

The Girls of the Guild were jumping and squealing, While Mira and Erza started planning the wedding.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
